


Свободный полёт

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: Лёгкий шум крыльев, искрящийся воздух, насмешливая улыбка — это всё Локи.Старый драббл с ФБ
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	Свободный полёт

**Author's Note:**

> Технически это кроссовер мувиверса с мифами.

Лёгкий шум крыльев, искрящийся воздух, насмешливая улыбка – это всё Локи.

Он явился как всегда без спросу, уверенный, что его ждали в любом случае.

Путь был труден, но Локи не выглядел уставшим, даже наоборот, несколько оживлённым.

Сидя на краю стола, он вытягивал ноги, сжимая и разжимая длинные когтистые пальцы, ёрзал, скалился, искоса поглядывая на Тора. Словно Тор был во всём виноват.

Ожидание конца преображения всегда было для Локи испытанием: слишком медленно. Он, Локи, проделал бы всё куда быстрей!

Его нынешнее состояние нельзя было назвать наказанием в полном смысле этого слова. Локи вовсе не чувствовал себя наказанным, он легко переносил навязанный ему образ. Свобода и магия, много ли надо?

Но так решил Один.

Десять лучших мастеров сотворили наряд для него наподобие одеяния Фрейи. Птичий вид был к лицу Локи. Вот только избавиться от него сам он не смог бы, несмотря на всю свою магию.

Тору, чтобы найти себя, пришлось стать достойным. А что осталось Локи?

Одину надоело терпеть мятущуюся душу Злокозненного, который одной рукой щедро рассыпал злодеяния, другой — помогал в беде. Пока Локи не сможет определить, чего же он хочет, так и будет летать птицей. Только с Тором он может вновь на время принять облик аса, из-за странного чувства привязанности. Как к другу, как к врагу, как к брату…

Кончики крыльев трепетали как флаги от избытка магии, перья неравномерно медленно осыпались с Локи.

Тор никогда не видел начала изменений, Локи всегда прятался в этот момент. Хотя не такое уж он чудовище, чтобы Тор испытывал отвращение к брату.

Пальцы Тора коснулись груди Локи, небрежно взъерошили мягкие перья. Те истончались, таяли, уносились в воздух золотистой пылью, как будто убегая.

Пара мгновений, и под ладонью — гладкая кожа, и сердце Локи бьётся так быстро. Может, тоже хочет убежать и исчезнуть. Жаль, что его коснуться трудней.

Тор замер, прислушиваясь к его биению, забыл бы обо всем на свете. Но Локи нетерпеливо повел плечами и усмехнулся:

—Так и будешь стоять, или сделаешь что-нибудь?

— Давно не видел тебя, брат, — тут же ответил Тор и обнял до того осторожно, точно у Локи и впрямь были птичьи косточки. Тот по-птичьи же наклонил голову, открывая шею, чем Тор не преминул воспользоваться. Сначала коротко поцеловал у основания, а затем повёл вверх губами, по изгибу, крепко стискивая Локи в руках. Тот глубоко вздохнул, отзываясь на ласки, непонятно, нравилось ему или нет. Тору хотелось думать, что нравилось.

Локи не любил долго находиться в объятиях, и сам никогда не обнимал в ответ.

Но остатки оперения на сгибах рук щекотали Тора, обволакивали, как ленты при порыве магии, будто он хотел привязать к себе Тора.

— Ну, всё, хватит, — наконец сказал он, положив Тору руку на плечо. Ещё не отталкивал, предупреждал. — Вижу, соскучился. Но это не значит, что я готов проторчать с тобой всю ночь, будто мы два влюбленных столба. У меня и дела есть.

— Дела… — Тор окинул Локи взглядом: оперение тянулось от плеч к пальцам, от внешней стороны бёдер к икрам, пролегало по всей спине короткими гладкими пёрышками и, конечно, вместо волос — тоже перья. Всё ещё. Спасибо, что нет клюва и хвоста.

— Но если тебе кажется это отвратительным, — продолжил Локи, — то тогда конечно. Придется подождать ещё.

— Не кажется, — проворчал Тор. — Только не люблю, когда перья в нос лезут.

И вдруг, противореча своим словам, опустился на колено, ухватил Локи за лодыжку и прижал его ногу к щеке. Потёрся, а затем с таким чувством поцеловал, что Локи изумлённо ахнул.

И впрямь соскучился.

Локи подался вперёд, глаза его, и без того яркие, заблестели.

— Тор, раз уж ты так удобно сидишь…

Тор поднял взгляд на него. Не трудно догадаться, чего это он вдруг, Тор и сам мужчина.

— Конечно, мой брат, — и добавил почти шёпотом, дразня. — И мой друг, иногда я завидую тебе, но…

— Мне приятно, что ты помнишь мои слова, но меньше болтовни, — Локи покраснел. Он находил по-настоящему волнующим вид Тора со склонённой головой.

Никогда не сомневайся в моей любви.

Тор коснулся языком холодной кожи, провёл по внутренней стороне бедра. Ему на голову легли руки, закрывая обзор. Будто Локи хотел скрыть такого Тора ото всех, даже от самого себя. И, может быть, тем более — от самого себя.

Локи легко признавал то, что любит Тора. Он не ощущал себя связанным из-за своих чувств. Но закрывал глаза на любовь Тора, как будто её не было. Как будто Тор, лаская его член ртом, был недостаточно убедителен. Как будто Тор это — да и вообще всё — сделал бы ещё для кого-нибудь другого.

Таким жарким дыханием, как у Тора, верно, можно было бы спалить весь Ётунхейм. Локи прикусил ладонь, чтобы не закричать в голос, его плечи содрогались мелкой дрожью, пальцы давили на голову Тору.

Тор поднялся, вытирая рот рукавом. Локи расслабленно откинулся к стене, рассеянно отмечая, что Тор тоже нуждается… в помощи.

— Локи? — позвал его Тор. — Продолжим, или ты желаешь отдохнуть?

— Продолжим, — Локи усмехнулся, — не могу же я обделить своего брата. Но сначала…

Он протянул ладонь лодочкой. Тор понял его без слов.

— Твоя часть, — Тор достал из кармана половинку яблока и вложил в ладонь. — Иногда я чувствую себя так, будто плачу тебе.

— Не будь таким самоуверенным, — Локи помахал кусочком. — Я легко могу брать яблоки, когда захочу, не прибегая к твоей помощи.

— Значит яблоки — это повод увидеть меня? — Тор улыбнулся, нависая над Локи.

— Ты опять слишком самоуверен, мой дорогой брат, — Локи как будто выглядел огорчённым. — Это твои слова, я молчал. Кто знает правду?

Локи не любит быть привязанным. Так много всего, что ограничивает свободу! Но и отказаться совсем он не может.

Без яблок Идун Локи всё равно что смертный, несмотря на всю его магию.

Без Тора Локи все равно что мёртвый, несмотря на свободу.


End file.
